This invention relates to preset block assemblies for use in conjunction with underfloor electrical distribution systems, and more particularly relates to a preset block assembly which automatically interlocks with and grommets the openings in the cells of an underfloor raceway panel when the block assembly is shifted into operative engagement with the cells.